User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 2
Alex McCormick It was 5:00 PM right now, just over an hour after school ended. I was having some of the dinner that the school was serving to the students that were still here. The dinner was really leftover ham and mashed potatoes that was served for lunch earlier, but I didn't care as long as it was something to eat. I was in the caferteria with Bradley, Markel and Cody who decided to stay with me for the dinner. "Man, you got $150 saved up and you prefer to eat this shit than Burger Shot. At least get something from Well-Stacked Pizza down the street", Cody stated. "I just feel like going cheap for a while till I get paid again and reach $200", I told him. "Cheapscape", Cody remarked. "Dude, even if you got $150 in total, you have to watch how much of it you spend during the week. I already spend $250 out of the $400 that I originally had last week for a PlayStation 3. I have to watch my money, especially if I want to get a small TV to put in my room", I told him. "Why buy PS3 before a TV in the first place?" Markel asked. "I wasn't thinking straight", I told him. Before our "excellent" conversation could continue, Jill ran through the caferteria doors and straight to us. She was really panting when she got to our table, like she ran all the way here. "What's wrong with you? You look like you seen a zombie", Bradley joked. "No, I seen worse", she declared. "I saw Alex McCormick", she then told us. We all just frooze in place when she said that. I dropped my fork on the floor and didn't notice it at all till I saw that it was out of my hand. "Did you just say Alex McCormick?" Cody asked slowly. "Yes", Jill responded. "Fuck me", I spat out. Alex McCormick is the most feared student in the entire school. Almost everyone was afraid of him. All the students, teachers....and even the principal alittle bit. The only person who wasn't afraid was the S.R.O. and he isn't afraid because he has a gun on him all the time. Even Alex's parents were afraid of him. Three years ago, his dad tried to talk some sense into him, try to calm Alex down. I don't know if he tried in a threatening kind of way or in a helpful way. Instead of taking his dad's advice, Alex took his dad to the stove by the ear and he nearly burned off the ear. Ever since then, his parents haven't tried to do anything. Alex was a senior last year, but didn't graduate due to getting busted by the police for acts of violence on a police officer. He spent six months in juvie and now is going to ruin our lives. Alex has some code where he doesn't pick on kids till they become high school students....most of the time at least. And since me and my friends became high school students, we are fresh meat for the hungry carnivore. "I thought he was suppose to be in juvie for alot longer", Markel spat out. "Apparently not. Now we got a new problem and this was just our first day!" Jill exclaimed. "I rather move to Los Santos than to deal with Alex", Bradley stated. All of a sudden while we were talking about our new problem, we hear a loud scream down the hall from the caferteria. We rushed out of the caferteria and head to the origin of the screaming. There was Alex, six feet tall, holding a little kid upside-down. "Next time I sneeze, you better say 'bless you'", Alex told the boy. "I will. Please put me down", he plead. "NO", he shouted. Everyone in the hall was watching in horror as Alex was holding and harassing the boy. Even my friends and I watched in horror. Alex was not someone you want to show disrespect to at all. "Somebody please help me", the kid pleaded. "I'll fart in your face if you don't shut up", Alex threatened. "Alright, that's enough", the S.R.O. said as he made his way through the crowd. Alex dropped the kid as the S.R.O. came toward him. The kid got back up on his feet and ran away screaming like a girl. "You irritate me", he blasted in the S.R.O.'s face and stormed away. But not before he noticed the five of us and said, "Fresh meat". Right after he walked away, I said outloud, "We're doomed". "Man, he is such a complete pyschopath. Someone should have thrown the key away just to make sure he didn't come back", Jill said. "And it's hard to believe that I was once like that", I told them. "What changed you anyway? What made you calm down?" Marked asked. "I just learned that it wasn't everyone's fault that I lived a crappy life. Plus drawing makes me calm down", I told him. At one point after my dad was killed and my mom abused me and resorted to drugs, I was considered to be the second-feared student in the school. Yeah, me and the Socs would usually clash against one another alot of the time, but people still didn't want to get under my skin. But after finding some vices like smoking and drawing, I started to clam down. People noticed that I was starting to calm, so they didn't feared me much anymore. I mean alot of people feared me, both on and off campus. I beat down alot of people who even talked trash about me. I even beat down four adults for the heck of it. But that was the past. Now, I usually calm and try not to get into fights. Yeah, my life still sucks, but not as much as it did before. "What should we do about our Alex problem?" Bradley asked. "There is nothing we can do. Maybe except befriend the Student Resource Officer, but who wants to be around a cop all the time?" Markel stated. "No one", Cody answered. We all returned to the caferteria during our talk, but none of us wanted to finish our food. "Fuck this, I'm going home. I need to rest and think things over about my financial problem", I told them. "You mean how cheap you are about food and all that?" Cody remarked. "I have to save up for a TV to use my new PlayStation 3. I really want to play games on there, like Righteous Slaughter, Red Faction ''& ''Saints Row". I threw my tray away and then left campus. I started my walk home when it started to rain. "Just great. Hope it's not acid rain", I joked. Finally, I got home and put the remaining money back in the floorboard. I laid on my bed and then turned on my CD player. I listened to some Linkin Park right before I started to take a nap. I was really tired today. And something tells me that the other days are going to be very tiring as well, as I got to worry about school work, Mrs. Ferguson and now Alex McCormick. "This year is going to be shit", I told myself. Category:Blog posts